Influenza viruses are major human pathogens, causing a respiratory disease (commonly referred to as “influenza” or “the flu”) that ranges in severity from sub-clinical infection to primary viral pneumonia which can result in death. The clinical effects of infection vary with the virulence of the influenza strain and the exposure, history, age, and immune status of the host. Every year it is estimated that approximately 1 billion people worldwide undergo infection with influenza virus, leading to severe illness in 3-5 million cases and an estimated 300,000 to 500,000 of influenza related deaths. The bulk of these infections can be attributed to influenza A viruses carrying H1 or H3 hemagglutinin subtypes, with a smaller contribution from Influenza B viruses and, therefore, representatives of all three are included in the seasonal vaccine. The current immunization practice relies on early identification of circulating influenza viruses to allow for timely production of an effective seasonal influenza vaccine. Apart from the inherent difficulties in predicting the strains that will be dominant during the next season, antiviral resistance and immune escape also play a role in failure of current vaccines to prevent morbidity and mortality. In addition to this, the possibility of a pandemic caused by a highly virulent viral strain originating from animal reservoirs and reassorted to increase human to human spread, poses a significant and realistic threat to global health.
Influenza A viruses are widely distributed in nature and can infect a variety of birds and mammals. Influenza viruses are enveloped RNA viruses that belong to the family of Orthomyxoviridae. Their genomes consist of eight single-stranded RNA segments that code for 11 different proteins, one nucleoprotein (NP), three polymerase proteins (PA, PB1, and PB2), two matrix proteins (M1 and M2), three non-structural proteins (NS1, NS2, and PB1-F2), and two external glycoproteins: hemagglutinin (HA) and neuraminidase (NA). The viruses are classified on the basis of differences in antigenic structure of the HA and NA proteins, with their different combinations representing unique virus subtypes that are further classified into specific influenza virus strains. Although all known subtypes can be found in birds, currently circulating human influenza A subtypes are H1N1 and H3N2. Phylogenetic analysis has demonstrated a subdivision of hemagglutinins into two main groups: inter alia the H1, H2, H5 and H9 subtypes in phylogenetic group 1 and inter alia the H3, H4 and H7 subtypes in phylogenetic group 2.
The influenza type B virus strains are strictly human. The antigenic variation in HA within the influenza type B virus strains is smaller than those observed within the type A strains. Two genetically and antigenically distinct lineages of influenza B virus are circulating in humans, as represented by the B/Yamagata/16/88 (also referred to as B/Yamagata) and B/Victoria/2/87 (B/Victoria) lineages (Ferguson et al., 2003). Although the spectrum of disease caused by influenza B viruses is generally milder than that caused by influenza A viruses, severe illness requiring hospitalization is still frequently observed with influenza B infection.
It is known that antibodies that neutralize the influenza virus are primarily directed against hemagglutinin (HA). Hemagglutinin or HA is a trimeric glycoprotein that is anchored to the viral coat and has a dual function: it is responsible for binding to the cell surface receptor sialic acid and, after uptake, it mediates the fusion of the viral and endosomal membrane leading to release of the viral RNA in the cytosol of the cell. HA comprises a large head domain and a smaller stem domain. Attachment to the viral membrane is mediated by a C-terminal anchoring sequence connected to the stem domain. The protein is post-translationally cleaved in a designated loop to yield two polypeptides, HA1 and HA2 (the full sequence is referred to as HA0). The membrane distal head region is mainly derived from HA1 and the membrane proximal stem region primarily from HA2 (FIG. 1).
The reason that the seasonal influenza vaccine must be updated every year is the large variability of the virus. In the hemagglutinin molecule this variation is particularly manifested in the head domain where antigenic drift and shift have resulted in a large number of different variants. Since this is also the area that is immunodominant, most neutralizing antibodies are directed against this domain and act by interfering with receptor binding. The combination of immunodominance and large variation of the head domain also explains why infection with a particular strain does not lead to immunity to other strains: the antibodies elicited by the first infection only recognize a limited number of strains closely related to the virus of the primary infection.
Recently, influenza hemagglutinin stem domain polypeptides, lacking all or substantially all of the influenza hemagglutinin globular head domain, have been described and used to generate an immune response to one or more conserved epitopes of the stem domain polypeptide. It is believed that epitopes of the stem domain polypeptide are less immunogenic than the highly immunogenic regions of a globular head domain, thus the absence of a globular head domain in the stem domain polypeptide might allow an immune response against one or more epitopes of the stem domain polypeptide to develop (Steel et al., 2010). Steel et al. thus have created a new molecule by deleting amino acid residue 53 to 276 of HA1 of the A/Puerto Rico/8/1934 (H1N1) and A/Hong Kong/1968 (H3N2) strains from the HA primary sequence, and replacing this by a short flexible linking sequence GGGG (SEQ ID NO: 194). Vaccination of mice with the H3 HK68 construct did not elicit antisera that were cross-reactive with group 1 HAs. In addition, as shown in the Examples below, the stem domain polypeptides were highly unstable and did not adopt the correct conformation as proven by the lack of binding of antibodies that were shown to bind to conserved epitopes in the stem region.
In addition, Bommakanti et al. (2010) described an HA2 based polypeptide comprising amino acid residues 1-172 of HA2, a 7-amino acid linker (GSAGSAG (SEQ ID NO: 188)), amino acid residues 7-46 of HA1, a 6-amino acid linker GSAGSA (SEQ ID NO: 189), followed by residues 290-321 of HA1, with the mutations V297T, I300E, Y302T and C305T in HA1. The design was based on the sequence of H3 HA (A/Hong Kong/1968). The polypeptide did only provide cross-protection against another influenza virus strain within the H3 subtype (A/Phil/2/82 but not against an H1 subtype (A/PR/8/34).
There thus still exists a need for a safe and effective universal vaccine that stimulates the production of a robust, broadly neutralizing antibody response and that offers protection against a broad set of current and future influenza virus strains (both seasonal and pandemic), in particular providing protection against one or more influenza A virus subtypes within phylogenetic group 1 and/or group 2, for effective prevention and therapy of influenza.